


ALIEN

by MINYUK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Build, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYUK/pseuds/MINYUK
Summary: “When will you realize that telling me that you care isn’t enough?” he whispered, his words floating in the air, growing thin. Jaehyun’s cheek was cold to his fingertips. Taeyong held his breath, taking a moment to hear his own heart beat-- and it hurt. Is this what it's like being human? He thought, stepping back, his eyes flashing that blinding lilac that mesmerized Jaehyun the day he met him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from watching Sims 4 Aliens...literally. Hope you enjoy this boring intro !!

_         “My Lord, Lady Hyoyeon is no longer in her chambers, and neither is the baby.”  Jaejoong shot up from his throne, the chrome bending under the power that radiated around him, his eyes flashed a vibrant lilac.  _

_         “Look for her, check every inch.” he commanded. His subordinate obeyed. Missing? Has someone taken her? No time to sit and ask questions. Jaejoong turned, eyeing his most trusted guard, Yixing.  _

_         “Do you think she was kidnapped?”  _

_        To the Lord’s dread, Yixing shook his head, “A kidnapper would have trouble taking a woman and her baby. It is likely she’s escaped, herself.” his sentence hung in the air of the grand hall, everyone trying to calculate her presence. Jaejoong closed his eyes, his mind reaching out for her energy, and he found it, all the way across the palace-- in the launching chambers.  _

_         “What would she be doing there? Where is she trying to go?” the Lord asked, stepping down from his throne and marching out of the hall, Yixing  following close behind him.  _

_         “Perhaps Earth? Is she homesick?”  _

_         “I don’t care if she is, she and the baby stay here.”  _

 

_         Hyoyeon looked behind her again, making sure she wasn’t followed before she managed to push the sliding door open with on hand and slipped in through the tiny space her strength allowed her to create. She knew her Lord could sense her, and knew exactly where she was by now. She needs to hurry. Inside the pod was cold and she stripped off her own robe, wrapping an extra layer of warmth around the baby that lay in her arms. She would have sat there and admired the beauty of her son, but she’d save that for later. Carefully, she placed him in her lap to free her hands and she prepared the pod to take off.  _

_        “Lady Hyoyeon!” the Lord’s mistress almost jumped out of her skin, thinking it was a guard coming to take her back, but she was relieved to see her own trusted friend, Luhan rushing over to the pod and slipping inside.  _

_        “You made it,” she said gratefully, to which he responded with a soft smile of his own, glancing down at the bundle of robes in her lap. He grabbed the baby up in his arms, a frown growing on his face.  _

_       “Lord is near, you might want to hurry M’Lady.” just as he finished his thought, a boom in the distance rang through the room. Just as the door was launched across the room, the pod hummed to life.  _

_        “M’Lady,” Jaejoong’s deep voice rang, “are you sick? You must return to the chambers.” he paused, glancing at the lights beginning turn on, illuminating the pod-- and her intentions. The tyrant’s face melted into a glare, and he howled.  _

_        “You are not leaving with my heir!” as if it was a que, the chrome guards rushed in.  _

_         “No! No!” Luhan hollered, the pod wasn’t 100% ready to go, the pod door won’t last long against force like this. However, he knew that if they didn’t leave now, they will never leave. He slammed his hand on the red button at 95%. The room began to shake, the Lord and his men losing their balance. Then the pod launched off. The force of it was enough to throw the escapees on their sides as they began to shoot through the planet’s atmosphere at lightning speed. The pod was heating up quick, Hyoyeon turned on the coolers, but at 95%, the coolers weren’t working fast enough. They both began to sweat.  _

_        “Unwrap him, he’ll overheat.” Luhan followed his Lady’s command, carefully taking the baby out of his restraints and even moved to sit under the vent where little cool air was being poured into the pod. The baby was shrieking now, the waves of his cries loud enough to hinder the lighting, and a bulb popped above them. Hyoyeon was quick in her response, taking a bit of cloth, gently laying it over he child’s mouth. He was muffled now, he was under a cooler, they were leaving the purple planet now, they can relax.  _

_         “What are your plans once we land on Earth?” the loyal servant asked after a long pause. Hyoyeon sighed. _

_         “Simple, we land, we live with my sister until I have enough to buy my own house. Luhan,” she waited for her servant to look at her, “you will live as his brother. You will protect him at all costs, no matter what. He’s a newborn now, so Jaejoong won’t be able to sense him, but once he is older, and his brain starts to mature...Jaejoong will have no problem sensing him, even in this distance.”  _

_         “Yes, M’Lady...or should I say Mother?”  _

_         Hyoyeon could finally smile, “I pray to the Gods he won’t have powers,” she reached forward, running her thumb across baby smooth skin, “but with his cries, it’s likely that he does. Will you train him?”  _

_       "Like a good brother,”  _

_       “Good. How long will it take for us to reach Earth?”  _

_         Luhan sat up, looking over the small screen that lay above the steering, “At this speed, a few hours,” his gaze moved to his mother, “we should sleep now.”  _

 

_         Hyoyeon could not agree more. _


	2. Chapter 2

 

        Another headache. Another blasted headache. Jaehyun rubbed at his temples, the aching in his head rendering him useless as he stepped away from his desk where his paper textbook lay, open. He stumbled into his bathroom, snatching up that familiar orange bottle and dug out a white pill before throwing his head back, letting it slide down his throat. 

        “Migraine?” his dad asked from behind him, having peered into the bathroom. “I’ll schedule an appointment tomorrow. Go get some rest now.” he nodded, following his father’s orders as he stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed, looking out the window. He hasn’t this kind of pain in a long time, not since he was five. He suffered horrific migraines as a child, and his parents feared he had a tumor. But when they found nothing, the doctors were even more worried. What was going on this time? He tried his best to relax into the cool sheets of his bed, but he couldn’t help but notice...a light. 

        He sat up, throwing the covers off his body and rushed over to the window, staring at the view of his street. Right there, just in the yard of the house across the street. As if glowing from underground, a sheen lilac light could be seen. That color looked so...familiar...but where has he seen it before? As quick as it appeared, it was gone. Just like that. He looked left, then right-- did anyone else see that? Maybe it was his head. He should really get back into bed. He slumped under the covers, closing his eyes for the final time that night. 

        The next morning was even weirder, Jaehyun noticed as he got dressed in a cool blue hoodie and some jeans with his classic vans. He felt strange. What was off? He bid his father farewell, walking to his car and revving it up before he pulled out of his driveway, heading to campus. 

        Taeyong, who was just walking out of his home, watched the black crossover hum by his house, feeling a tug within him that just grew stronger. He clutched at his chest, his heart feeling as if it was going to leap from his body. He frowned, rubbing the aching area. He’s never felt that before, is that what all humans felt? He shrugged it off and was about to close the door behind him when a hand grabbed his shoulder. His mother looked at him with worried eyes.

        “Please be careful, Taeyong.” she spoke softly, before she glared, “you forgot your contacts, I’ll get them.” before he would even nod obediently, she was already rushing back inside, her pink hair flying behind her. Yes, contacts. He’s forced to wear them to hide the real color of his eyes-- a bright lilac that glowed. 

        “Here,” she handed him the blue case, “I love you.” 

        His answer was mechanical, “I love you too,” Hyoyeon smiled sadly, sending him off just minutes before Luhan came up. 

        “He’s not getting any better, is he? He’s still so..alien,” he commented. The pair had hoped that his nonchalance, a very common characteristic of people in their homeland, would wear off because he’s not in that atmosphere. But, alas, it didn’t. 

        “He’s so different from us, Luhan, what’re we supposed to do? He hasn’t made a single friend.”

        The servant sighed, “He’s only a quarter human, he’s not half, like you and I M’Lady.” Hyoyeon knew it all too well. “You’ve spent so much time keeping him away and locked up. I do not doubt my Lady’s abilities, but perhaps the best way to make him human is to let him be surrounded by them,” his suggestion wasn’t ignored, but it wasn’t commented on either.

        “I won’t keep you here, go to school.” Luhan rolled his eyes at the very word before he was off, walking right behind his younger brother. Even how they walked was different. Taeyong looked so...stiff. 

        The world around Taeyong was a mass of calculations. He could see  _ everything.  _ From every single blade in the grass, to the fibers in Luhan’s jacket, to the rays radiating from the sun that brushed the ground they walked on. This ability was an obstacle when he was young, he would shriek when he could see and  _ hear  _ the footsteps of a cockroach across the room. He could see footprints, illuminated in purple from animals that were there days ago. He reached into his backpack and plugged in his headphones, turning his music all the way down before hitting play, anything higher would be too loud.

        “Do you know what’ll make you the  _ bestest  _ friend ever?” Lucas practically sang in Jaehyun’s ear, making the poor boy roll his eyes. 

        “No, I’m not letting you copy my notes, go ask John--”

        “Everyone already said no,” he whined, stopping his large feet on the school floor, “please. This will be the last time I ask this of you.” 

        Jaehyun sighed, “Even if I was going to let you do it, you wouldn’t be able to, I left it on my desk at home.” the shame was heavy on his neck. If it wasn’t for that stupid headache. 

        “Hey, did you see a light by any chance? Last night?”

        “A light?” Lucas returned. Jaehyun shook his head, maybe that was a stupid question, and he didn’t dare ask if he was feeling as weird as he did this morning. Would he even be able to explain it? The day carried out normally, as expected. He was heading out when he bumped into something surprisingly solid. A body. While he stumbled, the person he bumped into didn’t move, at all, and Jaehyun was positive he was much larger than this person-- this  _ guy.  _

        “Oh, sorry,” he apologized instantly, but whoever this pink haired dude was, thought he was too good to apologize. He would have walked away if Jaehyun didn’t stop him. 

        “The least you could do is say sorry man,” bored brown eyes stared at him. They blinked, looked at him down...then up. 

        “You’re not hurt, why should I apologize?” 

        “Uhm, because that’s what normal people do?” Jaehyun offered with a twinge of irritation growing in his chest. 

        Taeyong froze at his answer, looking at his boots as he thought.  _ Normal.  _

        “If that’s the case, I’m sorry.” then he was off, ignoring the irritated sounds of a pissed off classmate. Taeyong arrived home, opening the door and immediately taking out those irritating contacts and tossed them in their case.  _ Normal people.  _ He thought over that phrase over and over.

        But it didn’t take his mind off the familiar throbbing in his chest as he walked way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the chapters will flip from taeyong and jaehyun's POV

_“That’s correct! Now tell me about the men on our planet.”_

_“Hmm,” I had paused, nibbling on my lip in thought, “I don’t really remember what’s so significant about the men there mother?” I expected her to get angry, but she only smiled and shook her head._

_“You know how you came out of Mommy?” I nodded, “Men can always have babies,” I scowled in confusion at that, that is not what they taught in school. She saw my reaction and that just made her laugh as she leaned closer with her textbook in hand. She pointed at a picture of a human male, her fingertip circling around his abdomen.  “In certain males, this area, on the inside looks just like a woman’s. We call them_ **_ze'ase_ ** _,_ **_ze_ ** _meaning giving birth and_ **_‘ase_ ** _meaning man.”_

 _“Am I a_ **_ze'ase_ ** _?” I asked in pure curiosity..and maybe worry as well. My mother shrugged, turning the page in her textbook._

 _“We won’t know until you’re older, it is completely random. However,_ **_ze'ase_ ** _are usually thinner, one of the most infamous features are their thigh gap and pink hair. Any man on Auwei that can bear children will have pink hair.” she paused, taking a dramatic scan over my white locks. I glared at her._

_“I don’t want to have kids,” I pouted._

_“You don’t have to. But, you would have to partake in condoms and even birth control--”_

_“Blah blah blah! No more please!” I had smacked my hands over my ears, ripping myself from the table and running, hearing my mother’s delighted laughter bellow throughout the house._

        Looking in the mirror now, staring at my light pink bangs that tickled my eyelids, I was oddly okay with it. Knowing that I was a _ze'ase_ had very little effect on me. I wasnt sexually active, I had no intention in dating. Even if I do, I would be with a _woman_ . Right? Everyone at my school just assumed my hair was dyed...and fried. I’ve never heard the word “fried” being used for something that _wasn’t_ food. Odd creatures humans are. Maybe I should stop referring to then as _humans_. It's weird calling them that, isn't it?

        Blending in hasn't been terribly hard, it was quite easy (not mentioning the constant stares I get wherever I go) all you had to do was _look_ human, and their radars are down. I try my hardest to avoid talking to anyone. Mainly because standing too close to humans is very unpleasant. I can pick up just about anything they want to hide. Females (and males) that wear makeup are damaging their skin and they don't even realize it. And it doesn't hide anything, I can still see every bit of texture, pimple, blemish and dry patch. I can also smell them.

        Their scent always comes in layers. First layer, their natural body scent, second layer is whatever body wash they decided to use and third layer was any type of perfume or cologne. I rarely come across a human that smells unpleasant, but when I do, it's such a dread.

        The only person I talk to is Ten, and I barely talk to him. He stuck to me in high school, claiming I was cool and someone he wanted to hang around with. So (after two years of bugging me) I let him stay around. I let him eat with me, walk me to class, wait for me after school and so on. He's the only thing that makes me feel _normal._

        My stupor was cut short, my mother peaking intp my room, an eyebrow raised.

        “Are you ready to head out now?” she asked, I gave her a nod and grabbed up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. My brother Luhan was waiting by the door...that dreadful blue case in his hand, a knowing smirk on his face. My contacts.

        “Can't forget these,” he said as I snatched them and slid them on, my vision instantly being jaded. It was like putting a blurry shield over your eyes-- irritating. The walk to campus was long, as usual. We can't drive vehicles. And it's not like we're incapable of driving or anything like that. It physically _hurts_ us to sit inside a vehicle. Whether it be the radiation, the gasoline, the vibration...we have yet to figure that out. So, we walk everywhere, or take a bike.

        We arrived at campus. Luhan turned to me, he opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

        “Don't stray from crowds, don't go anywhere alone with anybody, don't eat the food here, don't drink the fountain water, got it.”

         “Finally, you're catching on.” he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be longer from now on, i promise

 

        I woke up to a pounding in my head, blooming at the center of my forehead and making its way back. 

        “Jaehyun, does your head still hurt?” my dad asked, suddenly appearing and helping me out of bed. I gave him an irritated look and then a nod, to which he smiled at. 

        “Take some pain killer and be on your way, kiddo. Your appointment is tomorrow.” I dragged myself across my house to get ready, settling for another hoodie, sweats and vans before throwing back two killers and heading out to my car. I looked across the street, seeing that pink haired kid I bumped into yesterday walking with another boy with purple hair by his side. Are they seriously walking to school? My head hurt too bad to even consider stopping and picking them up, plus I don't know them that well.  I made it to school just in time….so did they. I saw them talking just outside the main entrance.  Am I actually going crazy, or did they walk incredibly fast? 

        “Jaehyun!” a voice chirped behind me, and God, if my head didn't hurt this much I would have punched Lucas in his mouth. Johnny beat me to it, elbowing him in the ribs. 

        “Another migraine? Dude, are you hungover every morning or what? Are you still going to the arcade with us?” 

        I grimaced, “You know I don't drink, and hell yes.” 

        Lucas piped in, “Is it cancer?” this time it was me who smacked him upside the head. I probably did it out of fear rather than anger. “I don't have cancer, dumbass.” 

        “Owww,” he whined, stepping back, “y'all are so abusive.” 

        “Y'all,” Johnny mocked. Lucas opened his mouth for a comeback, but a bell interrupted him. 

        “Welp, let's go.” 

        Inside the lecture hall was fucking  _ hell _ . That pain killer I had taken was doing absolutely nothing and it made me wanna die. It was taking  _ forever  _ for the lecture to start because the old lady was too busy talking to a student who had just been transferred to this class since their other one wasn't “fitting”. 

        “Well, you can take a seat next to Lisa in the third row.” It wasn't until I was actually watching that guy sit down did I notice that it was the same dude I had bumped into yesterday, same dude that lives just across the street from me. Coincidence or not, I didn't like it. He already left a bad taste in my mouth the day we bumped. That was the only significant thing about lecture today (wow) and the bell rang. I could finally go home and take a nap. 

        I had just slung my back over my shoulder when I collided with a body. 

        “I’m sorry-- oh, you again.” pink hair wasn't even phased, “So, are you going to be weird or are you going to apologize this time?”

        “This is the second time you've run into  _ me.  _ Why should I apologize?” he answered, giving me a once over, “you’re not hurt.” 

         I sighed, my fuse already leaving my body. Instead, I held my hand out to which he glanced at, “I'm Jaehyun, nice to meet you.” 

        He took my hand into his and we shared a shake, “I'm Taeyong,” he was going to let go, and probably leave but I held him still, squinting at him. I didn't realize that I had pulled him closer, I was just staring at his eyes. They looked so  _ weird.  _ They were brown (which is normal) but it was like I could see a sliver of purple showing behind it. 

        “Yo, are you wearing contacts?” I asked, finally giving him some slack.

        “Yes,” 

        “You should really let people see your real eye color. It's pretty dope, Elizabeth Taylor is shaking.” my (well thought out) reference flew over his head. 

        “Who?” he was basically begging for me to let him go as he tugged, so I released him. 

        “Nevermind that, but seriously. You have cool eyes, show ‘em off.” when he didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes. “Listen, my friends and I are going to a gaming cafe, wanna come with? You clearly don't have any friends.” 

        He scoffed at that, “I  _ do  _ have friends...a friend. And no, I can't join you and  _ your  _ friends.” 

        “Why the hell not?” 

        “That's none of your business,” okay, maybe it wasn't any of my business, but it still made me mad that he dismissed me so easily. 

        “Well, I don't care if you can't. You're going.” I managed to drag his skinny ass by his arm all the way out to where I usually meet Johnny and Lucas. They stood there, conversing until Lucas spotted us and waved, that stupid grin on his face. 

        “Jaehyun! Friend! Hi!” he shrieked. While I'm very much used to his loudness, it seemed go bother Taeyong. So badly he covered his ears, his face scrubbing up in pain. Damn...was Lucas  _ that  _ loud? I wrapped an arm around my new friend. 

        “Johnny, Lucas...meet Taeyong whom I met like-- ten minutes ago. He's going to the cafe with us, that cool?” Johnny was first to answer with a shrug while the giant beside him basically bounced on his toes. Taeyong was so stubborn and kept giving excuses like his mom would be worried if she came home and he wasn't there or his brother won't allow it. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I thought we were good to go, but I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, making me turn around. 

“He's not going  _ anywhere  _ with you,”


	5. Chapter 5

        “He's not going  _ anywhere  _ with you, he's going home.” I can’t even begin to describe the relief that washed over me at hearing Luhan’s voice. I used that to step away smoothly from under Jaehyun’s arm. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he pursed his lips instead. That was the last I saw of him before I was being dragged away. 

        “What the hell did he want with you?” Luhan asked me as soon as we were far enough. I shrugged.

        “I don’t know,” it was the truth, but of course he didn’t believe me, “don’t tell me you’re threatened by a mere human.” 

        That made him smile, “I’m not threatened,” then his smile dropped, “but something is definitely off with that kid. He feels...familiar. Don’t go around him anymore, Tae.” I nodded, taking in his command instantly-- as if I were a machine. I deemed it safe to peel off my contacts, then I remembered the conversation back in the lecture hall. He had noticed my eyes. 

        “Luhan, can humans see the color of our eyes?” 

        “Well, yes, but with your contacts on, they wouldn’t be able to detect it. Why?” 

        “Jaehyun said that I shouldn’t wear my contacts, because he likes my eye color.” I knew all too well that my statement would make Luhan stop in his tracks, the gear working in his head. He said nothing more until we got home, where mom stood waiting for us. She must have seen Luhan’s expression, because her smile dropped. 

        “What’s wrong?” he dragged her off into her room, and the door slammed shut, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I sighed, kicking off my shoes and residing in my room, where I decided to get ahead on some homework. I’m in college, yes. You’re probably wondering what the hell am I studying for? Do I have goals? A career path? Well, I ask myself that all the time, up until now my way of blending in was to go to school. When I graduate, I’ll have to get a job and blend in that way? It made me wonder: was I really going to live the rest of my life as a human? Aren’t I worth a bit more than that? Why do I feel as if living like this-- a  _ lie  _ is beneath me? 

        I exhaled. There’s so much to think about, yet so little I can do. I’m not allowed to use my powers, except for the ones that are out of my control such as my vision and hearing. I can’t really go outside the house unless it’s for school (a rule made up by my mom) I’ve never seen outside of my neighborhood. I feel so trapped all the time, and it leaves me alone with my own thoughts. 

        Speaking of my thoughts, they were interrupted by a sudden noise just outside my window. I perked up, rising from my chair and ducking into the entrance to the house near the door. The sound was soft, as if someone was trying to sneak around...and was doing a terrible job at it. I’m pretty sure my mom and Luhan could hear it, and I even waited for them to step out the room but they never did. Leaving me confused. Was their conversation that interesting? 

        Oh well. I took it upon myself to open my front door and slip outside, making sure to close it as quietly as possible. It was dark outside too. Who in their right mind would be out here? Could it be an animal? No, not with those footsteps. My vision allowed me to see footprints, blurred, but I could still see them-- ones that obviously belonged to a human who made a choice of wearing boots. 

        They began at my doorstep where I’m assuming they wanted to knock, changed their mind and started creeping along the side of the house. I followed the footsteps, not really worrying about getting hurt. If it’s a human-- I could easily take them down. I was right, a human, standing there and looking right into my window. 

        “You know,” I started, watching the person jump ten feet in the air, “people consider that quite creepy.” 

        “Taeyong!” a very familiar voice shouted...it sounded like that one friend of Jaehyun’s I met earlier. In the dark, their body heat was illuminated in purple in my eyes. Although, my contacts really limited how much I could see of them.

        “So, I was right, you really don’t have any friends.” Jaehyun slid from behind his giant friend, his body heat significantly lower than Lucas and Johnny, who also stepped back. I grimaced, taking a step back. 

        “You’re trespassing,” 

        “ _ True _ , but I wasn’t joking when I said you’re coming with us. Go back inside and tell ya folks,”

        “If I walk back inside, I can guarantee you that I’m not coming back out.”

        He tsked, “Oh you better come out, twink. Or I’ll drag you out.” his threat was said with a light tone, but judging from what I know from his personality, he wouldn’t hesitate in trying. 

        I shook my head still, “I can’t. You guys better go...twink?”

        “No,” I rolled my eyes. Who knew a man his age could be so bratty, “just come  _ on.”  _  at this point, there's no doubt that my mother  _ couldn't  _ hear us talking outside. She'll probably send Luhan out to handle the situation...because I've never had to defend myself before. Have I ever made my own choices? I can't remember a time when  _ I  _ dealt with an issue on my own. When kids would pick on me for having pink hair, Luhan was there to dropkick them.  _ If you get into confrontation, don't do anything. You wait for me to handle it, or you run away. Don't engage. _

        “Okay, I'll be right back.” I turned on my heel and jogged back inside, my fingers tingling as I grabbed my jacket off my desk chair. 

        “Is someone outside?” a voice asked. 

        “I'm leaving,” 

        “Leaving? Where?” I kept my back to my mother, not daring to look at her. She approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

        “You know you can't leave the house, silly.” She chuckled, “C’mon, get ready for bed.” 

        I took a deep breath, “No, I'm leaving,” suddenly, a weird feeling washed over me, my heart was picking up pace, I felt my body heat rise, and my jaw clenched. Was I...getting angry? 

        This time, it was my brother that spoke up, his tone stern, “You're not going anywhere, get ready for bed.” get ready for bed? How old am I, ten? The more they commanded me to do things, the more I realized that I  _ really  _ hated being told what to do. I don't know where this sudden irritation was coming from, but it ate at me like a parasite. 

        “I'm leaving, and that's final.” My words clipped the air, silencing them into shock, good. I used that to make my exit. My hand was on the door knob when a shield of purple energy blocked me in. They were so insistent in keeping me home they actually want to use their powers? I sighed, defeated.  _ Fine.  _ I don't know where my anger went, now I just felt empty, as usual. I turned on my heel and pushed them to my room, closing the door. 

 

        And got ready for bed.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reposted this chapter and added more to the end so chapter 7 will make a bit more sense  
> chapter 7 is coming soon !!

        As soon as we stepped away from Taeyong's yard, a sharp pain smacked me upside my goddamn head and I cursed. Fuck. I can usually handle the dull ache, but this pain was like no other. What was a dull ache turned into throbbing, and my ears started to ring. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. 

        “Jesus, let's get you home. We can go to the cafe some other time, alright?” Johnny suggested, already leading me across the street to my own house with Lucas right behind me, probably to make sure I didn't fall over. The world around me became muffled, the ringing in my ears drowning out anything else. I almost stumbled, but a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me before I could. 

        “Jaehyun…? Shit…..need to stop this….” that voice definitely belonged to my dad, but I couldn’t recognize the voice that accompanied his. 

        “Too dangerous...put a seal…” I managed to crack one eye although it hurt like hell to even move my face. I felt myself fall back on the cool sheets of my bed, the light shutting off in my room. My vision was blurred, so fucking blurred that I wasn’t able to see the man standing next to my dad, but he reached out, resting his cool fingers that felt like heaven against my forehead-- just like that, my migraine was relieved, but I still felt weak...too weak to move. The hell was happening?

        “He’s burning, skip the seal for tonight. We’ll address this matter another time,” 

        My dad sighed, “I guess so, I’m just worried that something might slip--”

        “I wouldn’t worry about that. He’s been sealed for so long, I don’t think they’ll slip.” 

        A short pause, “Alright, make sure he’s sleep.” that was the last thing I heard before everything went black. Then there was light again, and I was standing upright, in an all white room. There was  _ nothing here. _ No furniture-- nothing. It happened with a bang, a bang so loud it made me jump. 

        “No! Let me go!” the voice echoed loudly within in the room. I had to cover my ears, in fear of them ringing again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person was thrown in my vision, smacking into an invisible wall behind them. The sank to the ground, weak and bloody. I instantly recognized that weird pink hair, and lithe body. It was Taeyong, sitting with a hand resting on his swollen belly, as if he were pregnant. I didn’t even have time to go over anatomy in my head when another person came into view. A man, tall and thin, with slicked black hair-- dressed in all black. His features were hard and stern as he turned around and closed an invisible door. 

        “Do you realize what you have done? You have put the entire universe in jeopardy by carrying that baby inside you. It’s killing you, isn’t it? The baby…”

        Taeyong, now that I noticed looked incredibly pale, spoke, “The universe? Or just your king? Is he that threatened by a fetus?” the man opened his mouth to speak, but the room began to glitch out and the scene in front of me was much different. Taeyong was still on the ground and bloody, but the look on his face was pure horror as he stared into the barrel of the man holding the gun.

        “I’m sorry,, but that child is not allowed to live...ever.” as those words slipped out of his mouth, a shot was fired directly to Taeyong’s stomach. Another one, and then two more. 

        “Stop it!” I heard myself scream, my legs moving on their own. That man, that  _ fucking  _ man had the nerve to smirk before he stepped away, his form disappearing, leaving Taeyong on the floor. When I reached him, he was slumped over, his small hands gripping at the wounds on his stomach. I was at a lost for words, I didn’t know what to  _ do.  _ What was I gonna do? There was nobody around-- nobody to help. I’m stuck in a weird place with someone I barely knew...I-- 

        “Jaehyun, wake up.” 

        The next moment, I was gasping, shooting up in a cold sweat. My lungs fought to bring in air, my body twitched to move, my eyes began to focus. Here I was, sitting in my bed, in my room, in my house. No white room, no Taeyong, no baby, no gun, no creepy dude. That was  _ all  _ a dream. I can breathe now-- I’m safe. I couldn’t help it, I turned my head and gazed at that damn house across the street, that strange purple light still there from the other day. Taeyong could not just get pregnant, could he? Right. He has a penis. He can’t get pregnant. So that dream was just...a wild ass dream? Yeah, that’s the best I could do with that. I don’t know if I can go back to sleep like this. I laid back anyway, staring up at the ceiling. Did that dream mean something? Is Taeyong in trouble? 

        Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong! He was all I could think about. But it makes sense why, right? I just had a crazy dream about him being pregnant and being shot in the stomach. But for real...is he in danger? That thought was scratching me enough to make me sit up. I don’t know what it was about this feeling I was having that made me  throw on a hoodie and sweatpants and walk across the street in the midst of night, but here I was. Here I was, knocking on their door at god knows what time. I half expected the police to roll up and shoot me down, but no, a calm woman with wild pink hair answered. Oh, I see the whole family’s into dying their hair. 

        The minute she saw me, her face darkened, damn, “What?” 

        “Hey uh, Taeyong’s mom…” Jesus, I feel so fucking stupid and awkward sitting here, but I kept talking, “is, uh, is Taeyong alright?” how cheesy could I be? Oh well, she didn’t pick up on my inner anxiety. She gave me a look of genuine confusion instead. 

        “Yes, he’s sleeping right now. Is there a reason why he wouldn’t be?” do I tell her about the dream I had? Or do I make up an excuse like, I don’t know, a gang threatened to jump him? The mafia has it out for him? He’s failing class? 

        “Uh,” I paused, I’ll just tell her, “I had a dream about him and it freaked me out enough to come check up on it.” 

        “Oh,” she whistled, “well, there’s nothing to worry about. Do you want to come inside?” although I would love to go inside, my dad wouldn’t love it as much. So I shook my head and stepped back. I bid her farewell and returned to my room, kicking off my shoes and laying down again. He’s safe, he’s in his house, sleeping. He’s fine, Jaehyun. Stop geeking yourself out, asshole. I turned on my side.

        And closed my eyes.

        I woke up, staring up at the ceiling, my head starting to pound. I groaned, sitting up and taking a moment to blink rapidly, my vision so blurred I worried I was going blind. I shouldn’t be surprised, but it would be nice to wake up not wanting to puke. What happened to that doctor’s appointment? Seeing a doctor sounds nice right about now. Maybe this time around they can figure something out instead of giving us sad stares and shrugs. I walked to the bathroom, scrambling around to find those pain pills but they weren’t there. Uh, what? I slumped against the sink, my forehead resting on the mirror as I gathered my thoughts. The pounding in my head was only getting worse and worse, but the cool mirror against my forehead was helping me stay calm. 

        I looked into the mirror, moving my bangs out of my face-- and that’s when I noticed something on my forehead. It was...fucking weird. It looked like a bruise the size of a fingertip, but I’ve never seen a bruise this blue. It was almost an electric blue color. I lifted my hand to touch it, poking at it softly with the pad of my finger. It was very sore, like any other bruise I’ve gotten. So I assumed I bumped my head on something while I was asleep. Sighing, I moved my bangs back to their rightful place, thankful that they were long enough to cover that hideous bruise.

        Was I up to go to school today? No, not really, especially since I have nothing to hold me for the two hours I’m in lecture. I’ll just stay home, I guess. Dad will understand. Speaking of my dad..,I slipped out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen where he stood over a sizzling pan on the stove. He was still in his pjs, which meant he hadn’t been up for much longer than me. I almost stepped out when I heard a voice. 

        “Junsu, I know you hear me talking to you, when will you let me see my son?” 

        “You saw him last night didn’t you?” my dad snapped back, his face in a glare I’ve never seen before. That man...he looked too familiar. Tall, thin, dressed in all black...that dude from my dream! What the fuck was he doing here? Is he actually here to kill Taeyong? 

        “Speaking of last night,” the name said with a grunt, getting too close to my dad, “how long have you been doing that to him? It’s no wonder he’s been having those headaches. He’s maturing under that seal!”

        “Will you keep it down?” my dad practically hissed, “he could hear you! And that is none of your business, Lay-- Yixing, I do what I think is best for my child.”

        “He’s my child too, Junsu. I have every right to see him, it’s been ages.” 

       “Then maybe you should have thought of that before you went to go work for that bastard of a king!” I slid back in my room, shutting the door as quietly as I could. Okay, let me just go over this in my head. Yixing, that’s the dude’s name. He’s claiming to be my father when I already have one. Is-- is this what I think this is? Am I fucking adopted? No, no, no. That can’t be, I look so much like my dad, there’s no way I could be adopted, right? Right. Wait a second. 

_         “How old are you?” _

_         “I’m four!”  _

_         “And your dad?”  _

_         “Hmm, seventeen!” the look on that teacher’s face was priceless. She looked at me as if I was crazy, but then laughed it off with a sweet smile. She reached and pinched my cheeks.  _

_         “You’re so cute! But I doubt your father is that young! Now let’s see, where is he?” I scanned the cafeteria. It had been right after the preschool Christmas party and all the kids had their parents come. I was pulled aside because I think I had lost a bear or something, I can’t really remember. But I did point at my dad who sat by himself in his pink haired glory. He’s always had pink hair until recently when he dyed it brown and kept it that way, since it was hard for him to get a job. She took me over to him and sat across from us as he held me in his lap. I snuggled up against him.  _

_         “Is he really your son? Where’s his mother?” the teacher asked him, her expression unreadable. My dad nodded confidently. _

_         “Yes, this is my son and he doesn’t have a mother.”  _


End file.
